You Make Me Weak (But I Don't Mind)
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Post Reunion AU] Nezumi thinks about how Shion has changed him after he becomes sick. (Secret Santa 2017)


**Whims/Anime here! Happy holidays from me! Yes, I am spoiling you guys with another holiday gift. It was originally written for the 2017 No. 6 Secret Santa event on tumblr (and twitter but I'm not there) done by no6secretsanta. It's also the first Secret Santa work I did two years ago. So, enjoy!**

**You Make Me Weak (But I Don't Mind)**

Nezumi realized a little too late that Shion made him soft. The brown-turned-white haired male was his weak spot and Nezumi hadn't realized it until Shion had already occupied a big part of his life.

After returning from his travels seven months after No. 6's wall fell, Nezumi was welcomed by Shion with open arms. Shion had secured a nice little home near the division of West Block and No. 6 and it had felt like home.

Nezumi had moved all his belongings from his hideout to Shion's home and they had been together since. Shion and Nezumi had gotten work, Shion as a high government official and the darling of No. 6 and West Block and Nezumi as a librarian and an actor. They lived eventful, hectic lives so Nezumi blamed that for not realizing how soft Shion made him.

It had started out slow. He had stopped arguing so much with him and he would catch himself with a stupid smile on his face whenever he would find Shion asleep. It escalated to him wanting to actively wanting to see Shion happy and that was so _corny _that the old him would never do. He did a lot of domestic chores, too, and it was so odd that they were living such a mundane domestic life after all they had lived through.

It was so odd yet he hadn't noticed how weak Shion made him until it was too late.

Nezumi had lived in a dingy hideout and had lived harsh winters. However, months with Shion and their cosy apartment made him _weak _and he ended up waking up with a cold while Shion was nowhere to be found in bed. Nezumi groaned, coughing as he got up. His barefeet touched the cold floor and he shuffled out of bed, one of the blankets wrapped around his shoulders.

"Shion?" He asked before coughing loudly. He sniffed, feeling his nose getting congested. He coughed before finding the white haired male cooking breakfast. Shion was humming, wearing his blue sweater, brown pants and white slippers. Nezumi shuffled towards him and yawned. He wrapped his arms around Shion and rested his chin on his shoulder, "What are you making?"

"Nezumi, your voice is hoarse." Shion noted.

"Nice observation. What are you making?" He asked once more. He buried his face on Shion's shoulder and proceeded to cough. Shion made a sound of disgust and pushed him away slightly. Nezumi would have found it funny if he didn't feel like crap.

"Nezumi, wha-? Are you sick?!"

"No." Nezumi replied before dissolving into coughs.

Shion muttered something before he pushed Nezumi towards their room, "Nezumi, get back in bed. And why are you not wearing slippers? The floor is freezing!"

"I've noticed." Nezumi muttered as Shion practically forced him back to bed. Shion hummed, placing his hand on his and Nezumi's forehead. Nezumi coughed lightly, "I'm fine, Shion."

"You're sick." Shion stated, pushing Nezumi so he was laying on his back, "Wait here." Shion ran out, leaving Nezumi coughing in the cold, lonely room. That thought made him want to stab himself because _when did he get so attached to Shion_?

Thinking about it while coughing, Nezumi realized that he had gotten attached to Shion ever since they met. The genius had risked his prestige, luxury and opportunities to save the life of a no-name criminal that he didn't even know. He had saved his life and had expected nothing in return. Shion had wormed his way into his heart four years ago and had never left, only making his place in his heart bigger to the point that it would kill him if the two were separated.

Shion returned moments later with a glass of water and a bottle of medicine. He smiled gently down at him and sat on the edge of the bed, "I got you some medicine. Mind getting up for a while to take it?"

He nodded, sitting up even though the old him probably would have made a big deal out of it and would have asked Shion to feed it to him via mouth. Weirdly, though, he listened to him without complaint. He blamed it on his sickness.

He popped the pills into his mouth and used the water Shion offered him to wash him down. He was about to tell him some remark on how he should feed him with his mouth to regain some of his old spirit but, at that moment, he began to cough.

"Rest for a while here while I prepare your breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Well, you look ready to die at any moment, Nezumi," Shion replied, getting up from the bed. He covered him with the sheets and it was so domestic that anyone watching would have thought they were already married. He smiled down at Nezumi, "So, you get to have breakfast in bed."

"I should get sick more often if I'm going to be treated so nicely by the Hero of No. 6." Nezumi said with a wide grin. Shion lightly swatted him, pursing his lips together while he frowned. Nezumi laughed, breaking into a light cough before pointing at him, "Hey, I'm sick! Don't beat an invalid."

"Right," Shion sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was growing longer, Nezumi thought to himself. He need a haircut soon. He closed his eyes while Shion went to get him something to eat. He also briefly heard Shion talking with someone over the two of them staying in for a couple of days but he tuned it out because he felt so tired.

". . . ezu . . . eat."

"Ngh?" Nezumi opened his eyes and saw Shion sitting by his side, food in hand while he ran his hands through Nezumi's loose hair - he hadn't had the strength to tie it when he had woken up - and it felt so nice.

"Breakfast."

"Right."

After fitting a coughing fit and eating, Shion decided to leave him to rest. Nezumi was about to protest but he fell asleep reaching out for the white-haired boy. He must really be sick because he felt sad because Shion wasn't by his side. Weird.

_**You make me weak**_

Shion stood in the doorway, holding the medicines Inukashi had brought him after he had talked about Nezumi's illness. He had been worried it was the plague that had been going around but, after talking with Inukashi, he deduced it was just a simple cold. Lucky but he kept thinking about what Inukashi had said.

_"I've known Nezumi for a while but I don't have memory over him getting sick."_

Had Nezumi ever gotten sick? Shion doubted it. The guy didn't seem to be conscious of how to act when sick or how to prevent getting sick, considering his actions this morning.

Shion walked into the room Nezumi and he shared, the slate-haired male sleeping softly. He was about to leave when he heard Nezumi call out his name weakly. He paused, and Nezumi moaned in pain, hand reaching out for him, while he opened his eyes.

It was just a cold, right?

Shion sat down, holding Nezumi's hand that was looking for him. He was shocked at how strong Nezumi's hold was despite being so weak. Nezumi hummed, pulling Shion towards the bed. Shion was about to protest when Nezumi said, "You make me weak."

"Huh?" Shion asked as Nezumi finally got him in the bed. He immediately wrapped an arm around Shion's waist and pulled him closer, eliciting a small yelp from his captured prey. After that, Nezumi placed his head on Shion's chest, as if listening to his heartbeat.

"You make me weak, Shion," Nezumi said, his hold on Shion tightening, "I never got sick . . . I didn't make exceptions . . . I didn't have these feelings . . . What did you do to me?"

"Well, I didn't do anything." Shion huffed, "Why are you-?"

"It's weirder because I don't mind."

"Mind what?"

Nezumi looked at him as if he was an idiot, "Making me weak. I don't mind." He closed his eyes, looking like he was ready to fall asleep in the crook of Shion's neck. He hummed, muttering something that he had to be delirious to say because Shion swore that he said "I love you".

Nezumi should never get sick again. It made him do strange things, but Shion found that those strange things Nezumi was muttering in his sickness had to be real. He blushed before wrapping his arms around Nezumi, one hand clutching Nezumi's hair.

Maybe it had been a good thing that Nezumi had gotten sick.

Shion placed a chaste kiss on Nezumi's forehead, "I love you too and you make _me _strong."

_**You make me strong**_

When two people are in a relationship, the Exchange of Power will occur. One of the members of the relationship will lose power while the other will gain power. Nezumi, normally strong, lost power while Shion, weaker than the other male, gained power. They are the epitome of the Exchange of Power.

_**I don't mind either**_

**This was my 2017 Secret Santa gift for ****senpaiash (tumblr handle)**

**My original notes for this was: [****Have a lovely Christmas. Enjoy it with all the positivity and love of those close to you and do your best at whatever you do. I wrote this for you and, while it may not be that good, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for being alive and for being a part of the No. 6 fandom. See you!]**


End file.
